


you make it hard (to say goodbye)

by vvvstar



Category: BLACKPINK (Band), Killing Eve (TV 2018)
Genre: F/F, Inspired by Killing Eve (TV 2018), TADAH! a product due to quarantine!!, jennie? as villanelle? WHY NOT, jisoo? as eve???? a MILF??? even beter!, other kpop idols are here too!, this has been in my drafts for so long idc anymore :], this is just self-indulgent fic that I want to share so...
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-16 19:40:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28587348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vvvstar/pseuds/vvvstar
Summary: when an MI5 agent, Jisoo, found another lead to her favorite unknown female assassin closer to her than ever before, her dick of a boss just had to fire her due to some (personal) mishapsorjust when she’s finally getting her momentum to prove The Twelve that she deserves her long, tasty promotion—Jennie needs to tie up some loose ends first
Relationships: Jennie Kim/Kim Jisoo, Lalisa Manoban | Lisa/Park Chaeyoung | Rosé
Comments: 1
Kudos: 16





	1. play too much

"Is that a croissant?"

For starters, if Jisoo wasn’t just a bit immature for celebrating late enough for Dalgom’s birthday celebration (the night before an important conference may I add) she wouldn’t really feel the bareness in her stomach right now and preying over Chaeyoung’s morning pastry.

“Why, you want one?” she wooed Jisoo, obviously teasing as she sways the favored, half-eaten pastry across the older’s face. Chaeyoung snorts out a laugh, making her colleague stare at her unamused. Nonetheless, she stuffed the remains of it in her mouth as Jisoo watched, achingly. 

If it wouldn’t be the cheeky blond, she would’ve obviously snap for making fun of someone senior. But, alas, it’s her dumb of ass sapphic of a friend that really has the audacity to put the cherry on top on her (already) rough morning. 

“I wonder what’s the sudden meeting about, do have an idea?” She huffs as her limbs works double-time passing Chaeyoung, giving her a reasonable amount of distance to prevent seeing her eating breakfast. 

“From what I could eavesdrop on, a sextrafficking politician has been murdered in Vienna” Chaeyoung catched up simply, taking advantage of her lengthy legs compared to Jisoo’s gnomic ones.

Jisoo rarely gets late. 

But now, as they briskly walk to the assembly room, she hopes this will be the last time she’ll be tardy because all she wants to prevent is to disturb an on-going meeting. 

Unfortunately, she just jinxed it.

“Everyone’s in there with Kyungsoo” Both of them momentarily peek through the small glass window of the huge set of double doors.

“Shit”

Moments before she could face embarrassment, she shakes up all her nerves as she prepares to face the board members. She could faintly hear Chaeyoung’s _‘good luck!’_ as she heaves the door open. And there she was, noticing the noise inside the room was put on halt due to her disturbance.

“And you must be?” 

The board members have all their eyes on her, either curious or irked. The tense atmosphere is starting feel more palpable as she rackles her brain for a curt answer, but she couldn’t just think of anything at that moment but that stupid croissant. 

_‘Damn it Jisoo, say something!’_

“I am so sorry, but she’s one of ours” Finally , a familiar face emerged from the background as he spared me from this predicament. Jisoo didn’t waste any second further as she scurries to the vacant seat next to Namjoon.

“You owe me. Big time” he whispers after pushing his seat to make space for her chair.

Everyone shifts their attention again to the meeting at hand, acting as if nothing happened. But Kyungsoo spares her a glance, looking unimpressed. Jisoo swears she could just feel him seething to where she’s seated. 

“What did I miss?”

“Turns out, people are still murderous bastards on the weekend” Namjoon deadpans. Her lips quirked, glad there’s still one person in this building that could match her sarcasm. 

“He was not a popular man, but he had an unfortunately high-profile...” 

Jisoo just noticed the new voice that piqued her curiosity, “Who is she?” Jisoo nudged Namjoon, “You ask a lot questions today, aren’t you?” As much as they think their conversation was subtle, Kyungsoo cleared his throat and shushes both of them. 

“MI6. People call her Lisa” 

Namjoon still replied, ignoring Kyungsoo’s visible irritation as he side-eyes them. 

“...the assassin managed to to slice his femoral artery with a blade that either him _or_ his girlfriend noticing. Hyojong was bleeding for about a minute before he collapsed”

Lisa ended with a sigh, sounding tired and bored out of her mind. Probably done this kinds of assembly a lot to the point it doesn’t entertain or surprise her anymore. But somehow this information sparked interest in Jisoo. She can’t quite point a finger on it yet. 

“Cool.” She must’ve said it out loud since everyone’s attention is on her...again. 

It baffles her that this was probably the nth time she’s getting people’s attention (and probably the only time that is not related on how young she looks) subsequently because of her outlandish disposition. 

“Excuse me, what?” Lisa snaps her perfectly arched brow at Jisoo’s sudden statement, “Cool?” she eyed her dubiously, making Jisoo physically feel herself shrink under her stare.

Namjoon was about to interject for the second time today (she wouldn’t be too surprised if he’ll demote her from being his personal assistant after this whole exchange) but this time, she beats him up to it. 

“Was there any witnesses?” Jisoo asserts, earning a rather surprised look from Namjoon. 

Kyungsoo was about to cut her off, maybe give her a warning that she _is_ talking to someone in the superior office. 

“Just her girlfriend. But she fled the scene immediately” Lisa replied in sum, but she’s still not letting go of her judging demeanor towards Jisoo. In a different view, she rather looks like she’s challenging her. Taunting her. 

Jisoo thinks, trying formulate a reasonable answer to impress Lisa. Because at this point, her job is on the line if she does _mess_ up.

“Kim Hyojong was a misogynist and a sex trafficker. He may not have considered a passing woman a threat. So I’m assuming our assassin is a woman” 

She stopped briefly, examining the latter if she elicit any kind of violent reaction. 

“She must have been able to get close” Jisoo concluded, hoping this analysis could be enough to help the investigation.

Lisa eyes her again. And it was silent. The air around them was stiff, like everyone’s holding their breaths to wait for Lisa’s response. 

“Interesting”

Jisoo exhaled, she didn’t notice just how tight her posture is just now. _‘See? That wasn’t so bad afterall’_ Jisoo thinks as she ease up, slacks in her seat. 

Yet, Lisa didn’t stop there.

“Hyojong’s girlfriend, Hyuna, is quite traumatized after what happened. Interpol tracked her in Austria and dropped her off at Busan this morning. She needs protection” Lisa earned a few nods from the other members, “Surround her with people will you” she spoke with closure. 

Just like that, Lisa finally stood up. The rest of the members did too, exchanging honorifics at her here and there. 

“Thank you for your time” she could hear Namjoon say as he give her a courteous nod. 

As people trickle out, Jisoo didn’t expect for Lisa to be so tall. Making her realise how small she is (just when she thought Chaeyoung is already the tallest woman she met) because from the way Lisa passes in front of her feels like she’s momentarily in a shade. 

She takes in Lisa’s features as quick as possible as she walks out the door.

_‘For someone who owns a doll face, she’s pretty intimidating’_

Just then, Lisa barks orders at Kyungsoo before she can properly exit the room. Kyungsoo, of course, followed, but still wearing his signature unbothered look.

Namjoon and Jisoo watched him gingerly follow the MI6 agent and closes the door behind him as he exits. When it was just finally the two of them, Namjoon took the opportunity to slap Jisoo’s arms playfully.

“Damn you! What was _that_ all about?”

Jisoo laughs for the first time today, she gathers her stuff quickly and replied, “It’s all part of my charm” throwing her signature smirk along with it as she hurries to the door.

“Wait for me! You do remember I am your boss?” 

“I haven’t eaten my breakfast yet!” 

“Explains a lot then!” 

\- 

Jennie sits herself in her dressing table and looks at her reflection, examining her face. Tilting her head in certain angles to see all parts of her countenance. She hums. She caress her skin and examines more. 

“There,” letting out a sigh and smiles. 

“Perfect.”

She fishes a compact powder in her designer pouch, applied a great amount across her cheeks to accomplish a pale look. In her final appearance, she definitely looks ridiculous with the excessive powder to her face. But Jennie’s more than satisfied.

Across the room, she scatters the pills to the clear table. Framing a kill was one of her favorite hobbies in her job, yet, she didn’t expect doing it to herself could be way more fun. 

To finish her planned tabloid, she grabs a half-full vodka and slouches to her sofa: trying out different poses of death. When the front door of her apartment rustles, she got into her position then sprawled her limbs in different directions and tried to make it seem like she commited suicide. 

“Jennie?” Yoongi absentmindedly dropped his keys somewhere in the apartment as he followed the random, eerie French song across the hall. Slowly, he idly approached the living room and examined the scenario in front of him. 

He suppressed his laughter, sounded like a cackle. Jennie playing dead was definitely an eye-candy. Yoongi decided to go along with it and approached her slightly, “I can still see you breathing” he stares to see any reaction will provoke from her still features. 

None.

A couple beats later, Jennie screamed, making Yoongi flinch, “ _Ha!_ I still got you!” Jennie lets out a sarcastic ha-ha laugh. Yoongi just shakes his head at her childish shenanigans. 

“You play too much” joining her in the sofa and invading Jennie’s precious, private space. As expected, Jennie moved away.

“So,” he started, handing her a towel to wipe off the pale make-up in her face, “How was Vienna?” using his so-called professional, _Russian_ accent. Jennie couldn’t help but snicker.

“Good”

She got up from the sofa, preventing any physical contact from the her other cat-like colleague, “Quick...but I’m tired,” she exaggerated a sigh and portuded her lower lip. Yoongi rolled his eyes. 

“So dramatic” he then pulls a wad of crisp cash, this made Jennie’s eyes perk. 

“Ooh, is that for me?” Jennie sing-songs. Doing a little dance as she wiggles her shoulders, turning a full 180-degree from her emotive alibi just a moment ago. 

“A bonus”

“Is it because they find me sensational?” 

She loves to get high-praise, the feeling of pedestal under her feet gives her the buzz almost similar when she pulls a trigger. Yoongi release a sigh and nods his head, “Yeah. As usual”

Jennie snatched the money from his grip and fan it across her face, “But they need you to do another job,” he continues.

Jennie just looks at him, unsurprised, _‘Called it’_ she thought.

“When?”

“Tomorrow”

“Who?”

“Here”

Like a drill, he pulls another item from his jacket. A postcard. He handed it to her and placed a hand in one of her shoulders.

“Everything you need to know is in there” Yoongi was about to walk away and leave the apartment, “Would you come with me?” Jennie quipped even if she already knows the answer.

“ _No_ ”

With the sound of the door closing, he’s free again to do whatever he wants and leaves Jennie all alone. With a defeated sigh, finally looks at the mundane postcard. Pictures of scenery of the next location of her new target. Behind there was a code. 

R008H77102986 

She knew the procedure by heart: type the code, know the target, do the job, get more money. 

Opening the browser in her laptop, she enters the set of symbols briskly. With one quick look-up, she already knows what to do. She examines the features of the male displayed on her screen and devise escape plans in every possible scenario (although in most cases, she almost never uses them)

"Easy-peasy," Jennie chugs the vodka she grabbed earlier. 

Before she goes to bed that night, she gathers all the tools she need to take down the said target. But even before she gets to that gory stuff, she has to pick an attire for the kill. Personally, that is the most important step of them all.

Because even before she knows the art of cleaning blood in her own hands, she needs to be in style. 

“See you tomorrow, Kim Namjoon.”

-

The next day didn’t exactly meant it was easier. Lucky thing Jisoo’s older sister, Soojoo, was already home yesterday evening to wake her up early today. 

_“You just missed Dalgom’s birthday!”_

_“I know! Flight’s been extra hectic this week. Don't worry, I will make it up to him”_

_“Promise?”_

_“Promise”_

Soojoo always wanted to become a pilot. Unluckily, her astigmatism didn’t allow her to do so. For all that, she still somehow gotten what she wanted and successfully turned out as a flight stewardess. You can tell that having a strong endeavor runs in the family (but unfortunately Jisoo is all about female assassins)

“Will you be coming home late tonight?” Soojoo asks, pouring a hot-boiled kettle into two separate mugs.

“Not really, but I’m sure I need to be damn early” Jisoo didn’t even let her sister offer her morning coffee. She kissed Soojoo’s cheek, grabbed her stuff and off she goes. But before she could bid her farewell, she did leave a short message for Soojoo:

“Dalgom has dog shit on his bed by the way!” Jisoo giggles and dashed off even before she could hear her sister retort.

With a smile on her face, Jisoo was looking forward on what this day will bring. Little did she know, she just tipped the first domino of the chain. 

**;;;**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soojoo is one of Jisoo's friends btw! Her instagram is @hongsuzu :]


	2. where I should be

Another gloomy day inside the office, adding the heavy rain outside really completes the overall mood. Jisoo, in a very odd manner, loves spending her work in this atmosphere. But, there are still moments she couldn’t shake off the void that settles in her office. 

_“You’re in the wrong department!”_

Her investigations about female assassins was suspended the moment Kyungsoo found out. He said she’s meddling with sensitive information that shouldn’t be associated with her (might be the reason of the bad blood between them)

The meeting about Kim Hyojong’s murder was starting to feel like a faint memory for their branch since the case is almost out of their hands. Besides, their job was just to provide protection and security. 

In a few days time, Hyuna will be held as a prime witness to her late boyfriend’s murder. For all she knows, maybe her suggestion to Lisa at the meeting wasn’t so helpful and “interesting” at all. 

Nonetheless, her head still tingles with her nosiness. There _is_ a very delicate feature that stands out among the other assassinations she studied.

_‘Fuck it!’_

Without further ado, she gave in to her curiosity and dropped her occurring paperwork. Jisoo lets her chair veer to the other side of her office and scans her previous files that has been buried for years. Part of her was thankful that Kyungsoo didn’t manage to search this part of her office thoroughly.

Then she finally pulled out a worn portfolio about a nameless assassin that revved her interest for the longest time. She’s been tracking this very specific, anonymous woman. There’s no specific pattern to the victims she’s assassinating. But there is something about the way she executes it. A subtle dramatic flair to her every kill. 

_‘She’s trying to show-off again, huh?’_ Jisoo referred to her copies to Hyojong’s crime scene. Examining her other papers to her old study, the small puncture through his femoral artery is ne- 

“Jisoo, you still alive?” A face popped out after a knock, her train of thoughts put on pause.

“You do know it’s almost half-ten right? Do you still have any plans on going home or...?” Chaeyoung laughs, taking in the sight of papers in Jisoo’s desk, “...you are busy _busy_ huh” 

“Yeah, there’s something fishy about the recent murder in Vienna” then she showed Chaeyoung the murder scene of Cesare Greco that happened years ago and then Hyojong’s recent one.

“So...they’re both crooked politicians?” Chaeyoung tried guessing, not exactly sure what Jisoo was trying to point out.

“Yes...I know - but look!” 

Jisoo reads out one of the newspaper clippings about Cesare’s case, “Cesare’s grandson said a blond woman was playing with him in the same room before he was murdered. A hairpin was found moments later believing it was the weapon used to kill victim...” 

Then she puts the recent Vienna case next to it, “Now, Hyojong was punctured directly to his thigh, damaging his femoral artery causing his death. Hyuna, the only witness, didn’t exactly saw who murdered him but from my hunch these two kills came from the same person. I mean - _see?_ The technique is very identical don’t you think?” 

After Jisoo finished reading she looks at Chaeyoung, waiting for a reaction from her.

With brow raised, Chaeyoung replied, “I am lost,” and just shrugged in defeat. “Your point exactly?” Jisoo was about to explain herself again but the blond’s belly gurgled with hunger. Chaeyoung blushed. Jisoo looks unbothered.

“Excuse me, I haven’t really eaten since thi-”

“All I’m trying to say is it’s her!”

Puzzled, Chaeyoung scrunches her face instinctively “What?” 

Jisoo scatters the remains from the old portfolio, “This kinds of assassination has been operating for 4 years across several countries and _yet_ still untraceable...” she says as she spreads other files of murders, assassinations— _evidences_ —that she reviewed about this distinct woman.

“Boris Ivanovich, humanitarian aid: killed in his hotel bedroom in Budapest. Sources says that his hotel room only allowed maids to enter” another set of documents were withdrew from the pile, “Susa Maron, an activist: found hanging in a ladies' toilet”

After hearing all that narration from Jisoo, Chaeyoung now nods. “She’s very highly skilled” already seeing the bigger picture. 

“She’s eerie” 

“She’s brilliant!” 

Both of them said at the same time, Jisoo was taken back from what she said, “Er- yes, of course. She’s terrifying” her outburst of admiration was suppressed.

Chaeyoung shoots a suggestive look, “Wow. Don’t tell me you’re interested in this...whoever she is” Jisoo scoffs, “Of course not,” then laughing. 

Another sound came from Chaeyoung’s gut made Jisoo laugh even harder, this earned her a timid slap on her arm.

“ _Now_ can we please go and eat?” 

“Poor Rosie, let me treat you this time”

Before leaving, the duo decided to check on Namjoon. Somehow, it seems he’s doing an all-nighter today even if their office today is not particularly busy.

“Paging, Kim Namjoon! Paging! Paging!” Namjoon was greeted by Jisoo’s silly antics. 

“You being my personal secretary doesn’t mean you can always enter without knocking,” it was hard to miss his firm voice from his office door. She could only mutter a sorry but she feels like they’ve interrupted him now that they’re inside.

“We’re going out for dinner, do you want to come with?” Chaeyoung tried her turn, still no luck. Namjoon didn’t even bother to look at them when he replied.

“No, leave me be”

As they close the door to his office, they both whispered to each other on what just happened. In the end, they just both agreed that maybe he was being pressured by Kyungsoo again or by the new, scary-looking MI6 agent. 

“Wait, who’s this Lisa _?_ ”

“Apparently, someone from higher department...” Jisoo scans her friend’s face, “...she’s also very tall. Very professional” then she nudged Chaeyoung, she could see the spark in the latter’s eyes when she heard this newfound information.

“Pretty _name_ ,” was all could Chaeyoung say, but Jisoo knows better. All it needs was a couple more seconds for her friend to ask more about the said MI6 agent. Jisoo giggled.

\- 

Namjoon only had 20 full minutes to himself until someone is at his door again, he pulled all his will not to yell because he’s already stressed enough at Kyungsoo for dumping his undone workload at him. 

“Busy!” he raised his voice loud enough for the person outside to hear, yet, the knocking still persists. Louder. More urgent. 

Exasperated, he stomped his feet and reached for the door but when he opened: no one was there. Usually, his first instinct was to be nervous, (it is actually getting darker by the minute) but he’s way too peeved to be afraid at this point. He searched around their office and find that sneaky employee. He makes sure that by tomorrow they’ll be packing up their stuff.

“Whoever you are, you better show yourself or else!” he exhaled in one breath. The ticking echo of the wall clock was the one that greeted him back. Unsuccessfully, Namjoon walked back right into his office, oblivious to the woman seated right at his chair.

Namjoon, bewildered and surprised, looks at her. 

The unknown person was wearing a turquoise cocktail dress that flaunts the curve of her collarbones. Her eyes are completely inaccessible but focused, you can see the glint just behind it. She’s crossing her legs, completely comfortable. Somehow, this made him glued to his spot, his flight and fight response inactive. 

“Or else what?” she spoke cooly, not perturbed by his warning earlier. 

Namjoon inspects her more, “Who are _you_?” he never seen this person inside the office or the whole building for that matter. But the woman didn’t bother to answer, like he’s asking the wrong question. 

“Are you lost?” he tried asking again, this time she smiled.

“I’m exactly where I should be”

With a swift motion, she stood up and approached him slowly. As if she’s taking her time to clack her pearly-white stilettos. Once in front of him, she can see him carefully gulped. Wide-eyed Namjoon watched her caress his face and held up his chin.

“This will hurt just a bit” 

-

“Tell me more about Lisa!” 

Two women gossips as they walk out from the building. 

Jennie took this as her go-signal, _‘Finally’_

If she was being honest, she would be done at this hour if it wasn’t for those two. She didn’t expect for the target to still have visitors pass office-hours. _‘I should already be partying at this point’_ she shakes the cold breeze against her shoulder, her dress barely suitable for the cold evening.

Turquoise is not really an ideal color when one wants to go incognito, but for all she cares its not her problem. Jennie never gets caught anyway. Sipping her already-cold coffee for the last time, she readies her little accessory she’ll need to meet her date for tonight.

[...]

With a last grunt, Jennie places Namjoon’s corpse seated in his leather swivel chair. She wanted it to be in order when finishing the job (yet being messy is also fun too) The victim’s formal wear doesn’t really suit the bloody scenario when picturing the crime scene, so Jennie chose that he’ll be sitting in his office with his necktie wrapped around his nape like a ribbon. 

Just tight enough. 

For a moment, she takes in the abode she’s in. It’s calm. Jennie looks around more, looking inside each room finding for nothing in particular at all. Wasting time. She decided she can’t really attend a bar now with all her dress ruined up. 

_‘It was supposed to be breezy, but oh well’_ it ended up using most of his necktie to strangle the life out of him. The plan was to spray some necrotic perfume and do its work, then she realised last-minute that she can’t really do it since she waltzed up to him too close.

So I guess the hand-on-hand combat was necessary (in heels!) 

Before she decides to invade the loo for her escape plan, she ends up scanning around some more. 

The last room she found was was particularly... _messy_. Files are everywhere on its desk. Then she sees a small picture frame of the whole staff members with Namjoon in the middle of it. Jennie thinks one of them owns this disoriented space. 

But as she inspects the documents across the table, it was way too...recognizable. 

Almost all her assassinations are documented in that very table. Just when she thought she’s untrackable, someone from her victim’s staff actually tracked her. 

‘ _How fucking ironic_ ’ 

Jennie felt pleased for some reason. Afterall, no one really likes attention like Jennie do (especially this kind of attention) She picked up her portfolio labeled as:

**UNKNOWN FEMALE ASSASSIN: HIGH-RISK**

Jennie can’t help but smirk. Fascinated.

“You got me.”

-

Something felt off the moment Jisoo woke up. Unlike yesterday, she didn’t need Soojoo to help her to get out of bed early. She just well...woke up. And for some reason, she feels even more tired compared to the night before.

Was it because she ate too much dinner? Because as long as Jisoo could remember, she did ate a fair amount of food. Almost the same as Chaeyoung.

Just as when she let her feet touch the cold morning floor, her phone rang. Like clockwork, she checks her device and expect Chaeyoung’s another rant about how great the food was. Yet looks like her ears are deceiving her. 

“Kyungsoo?”

“Jisoo, are you awake?”

Rolling her eyes, she stopped herself from snapping a sarcastic comment out her mouth.

“What do you want?”

There was a pause. Jisoo could hear rustling on the other side of the line. Maybe it was just him breathing but what’s taking him so long? 

“It’s Namjoon” she could tell he hesitated. Nonetheless, Jisoo perked up to the name of his friend, it was actually rare that Kyungsoo could even mentio-

“He’s dead”

**;;;**


	3. au revoir

Stepping inside a place of murder was nothing new when it comes to Jisoo. Heck, she’s been studying criminal psychology for years. This should be absolutely easy to take in for her. 

But here’s the catch. Jisoo is attending one of her closest friend’s crime scene.

With the flash photography left and right, she doesn’t know what to look at first. It was a lot to take in. Heavy. She covers her mouth, trying to suppress her tears. Choking them. All could Jisoo sense was just the strong smell of latex gloves she’s wearing.

She musters all her breath and get her bearings.

_ ‘I need to know what happened here’  _

For starters, the job of the whole crew under Namjoon’s care was put into halt. MI5 will be finding them another supervisor to lead them and a possible reshuffle will be carried out. Jisoo lied when Soojoo asked her on where she’s going for today, she was still too shaken by the news this morning to form a coherent excuse. In fact, she still haven’t eating anything or even bathe. Plus, she can’t afford to dilly-dally and eat her emotions just yet. 

She knows damn well there’s no time to waste. 

_ “You know one thing about psychopaths?”  _

_ “What? Jisoo could tell when Namjoon’s genuinely curious. She can’t even fathom how someone smart as him could still have curiosities about life. Maybe one of the reasons why she appreciates him so much.  _

_ “They never waste an opportunity to make a move”  _

She cautiously approached his late boss’ dead body. One of the forensics carefully untied his necktie lashed around his nape, leaving an angry red mark. Jisoo would want to touch it - feel him - at least one last time. Then Jisoo remembers how Namjoon would’ve not let him touch him there—because she knows how ticklish his neck can be. 

Jisoo finally lets a tear slide across her cheek. 

Before she could even land her hand against his cold neck, the CSIs reprimanded her not to. Of course, she complied. It was not easy to keep herself at bay, when all she could see around his office was images of him alive, breathing and well. Not him sitting in front of his desk, deceased. 

She exits the scene because it was all overwhelming. Jisoo rampaged through the comfort of her own office and locked her door. Harshly pulling out her gloves and letting the dam of tears wash her face. Jisoo lets herself crumple. 

It lasted about 20 minutes. 

Jisoo picked herself up because she could feel her legs starting to go numb. So she walked around. For the first time this morning, she didn’t think about Namjoon’s death. Nonetheless, she didn’t expect for it to be about her office.  _ ‘This was the only time it smelled so...floral?’ _

She takes in the sight of her desk. It looks indifferent. The sensible part of her brain tells her that it wasn’t just murder that happened last night. Jisoo immediately rummaged her bottom desk to search for her compilation of files to see if there’s any breach happened. 

Nothing. It was all the same where she last left it. 

...Wait

‘ _ This is not how I left my room last night _ ’ 

Slowly, she peeks her head at her spotless desk. Jisoo knows she has a clutter of papers displayed before Chaeyoung could even interrupt her.  _ ‘So...a burglar too?’ _ she assumed. She examines more, looks and eyes every inch of her table for any evidence. 

And there it was. 

There was a bottle of perfume that looks misplaced inside Jisoo’s overall space. It was so...chic.  _ Expensive _ . 

“Ruby Jane” whispering as she touches the bold letters carved into the rococo bottle. Jisoo almost mislooked the small folded letter just next to the said perfume. While reading it, she swears she could feel her face loose all its blood.

There it was, written in intricate penmanship: _**"**_ **_**Is** this high-risk enough for you?” _ **

-

Crying is one thing. But Staying up all night just to track down this Ruby Jane (while having breakdowns in between) was different. Jisoo hasn’t been calm down or sober ever since she found that perfume. 

Jisoo sensed she  _ is  _ the assassin she’s been tracking after all those years. Turns out: she found her instead. 

_ “Will you turn that as evidence?” Chaeyoung asked, tentatively. _

_ “Fuck no!” Jisoo snapped, “If she wants to be found, she has to go through me first” she gritted her teeth, rage seeping in her veins. _

_ “Then I will kill her” _

It was still rainy.

Things went down ever since she celebrated Dalgom’s birthday (not that she’s blaming the dog of course) She just realise how things went by so terribly fast.

Her head has been dysfunctional. The week really started with Namjoon sitting next to her during their conference meeting about Hyojong. Then ended with him gone. Buried.

[...]

_ Hyojong _ . 

“Hyojong!” Jisoo suddenly blurts out, making Soojoo flinch. Dalgom even jumped out of her lap. 

The plan was to stay at home and rest. Reflect, they said. They’re expecting their office will be fully operating after a couple more days with their new chief. The problem is, Jisoo only knows how to follow Namjoon.

With the newfound adrenaline, Jisoo rushed out of her house and runs. Letting the rain soak her hair. Soojoo would chase after her, but her sister knows better to let her be. Both of them already know how different they’ve dealt with death anyway. 

Jisoo pound her legs against the wet pavement and let it lead her to her destination. And the next thing she knows, Chaeyoung opens her door.

“Jisoo?”

“Hyojong was her latest kill of this— that  _ bitch,  _ Ruby Jane —before she targeted Namjoon,” Jisoo rambles, didn’t even excused herself when she just enters the blond’s abode, unwelcomed. 

“You do know your dripping wet and you just entered my house without permission” Chaeyoung starts, arms-crossed. Jisoo looks at her, unabashed “You know I’ve done worse”

Chaeyoung just shakes her head, knowing it’s true, “Whatever. Just stay there, I’ll get you a towel”

“You want to  _ what _ ?” 

With the hot cocoa served by Chaeyoung, Jisoo sipped slowly “I said we need to interrogate Hyuna. I know it’s not legal for our department but seriously? Namjoon’s gone...at this point I don’t care anymore” this time she chugs, painting her upper lip with chocolate.

Chaeyoung thinks. Letting the gears of her head work. Thinking of the  bad possibilities of doing this plan. She’s aware that Jisoo was usually the one who promotes imprudent takes, and its always Namjoon’s part to discourage her. But this time, he doesn’t. Not anymore. 

“I guess...it’s a start” 

It was the very first time she mixed her work with her personal life, she realised. Her decision-making was rash too but when will she start? Chaeyoung knows she’s been meek for the longest time. It’s time to finally grow a pair. 

The heavy rain echoed against Chaeyoung’s tiny house. They pondered in soft silence, figuring on how they’ll get the information about Hyuna if they’re formally restricted to stay away from work. 

As if reading their minds, Jisoo’s phone vibrated. 

“It’s...” with a swift motion, she opens the notification “...an unknown number?”

“What does it say”

“‘Please refrain from spreading this message. Meet me in this address’”

Chaeyoung lets out a snort, “Oops” 

Reading the remaining message, Jisoo gave Chaeyoung a look “That’s strange. Who would want to meet up in a lame café?” both them seemed apprehensive. But before they could even decide whether to go or not, another text entered. 

“ _ Oh _ ”

“Oh what?” 

“It’s Lisa”

-

“I don’t really believe in all the ‘walk into it’ crap” Carla, the perfume mogul, finally takes in the bait. “Me neither” Jennie stands up, feigning her excitement to make it more plausible for the soon-be-dead victim. She makes sure she keeps her distance. 

Afterall, that one has a very  _ strong  _ fragrant. 

She gives herself three big sprays from the sample perfume Jennie offered, applying it to her wrist. She snift once, twice. Disappointed, Carla gives an apologetic look “ _ Je suis désolé _ ” then shakes her head, “I can’t smell anything...but I do appreciate your story and I wish-”

She stops, eyes wide. If Jennie wasn’t just in character, she would’ve laugh. 

Not yet. 

Carla heaves, clasping her neck. She could tell that she’s asking for water or  _ anything  _ in particular to ease her. Jennie just watched. Carla tries to stand as she clumsily plummets to the tiles. With her last strength, she reaches out for Jennie, giving her a sullen glare and maybe yell at her (if she could.) 

_ ‘You should’ve considered your asthma before entering this profession, dumbass’ _

Carla then asphyxiates.

Jennie grins. She idly approached the half-dead corpse on the floor and leaned down, watching the life out the late mogul drain from her eyes, empty. 

_ “Au revoir” _

Exactly five days after her Kim Namjoon case, Jennie grew fond of using her signature perfume during her assignments. Also five days after she saw that very thoughtful study of her kills from one of his staff. She do hope she could meet this person face-to-face to thank them personally (the present and a thank you note should do the trick for now!) 

Going home, she contemplates how this spy stuff is so easy: the disguise, the weapons, the clothes, the apartment, the money -  _ everything _ . 

Typical. Seamless. 

Yet, she still feels incomplete. 

With her back finally laid down at the comfort of her own sheets, she noticed the excess space to her king-sized bed. 

_ ‘I need someone to play with’ _

**;;;**


End file.
